dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dartface93/The Dark Ages Begins
'The Portal' (Theme: Ambiance Fnaf 2) ''' '''The Night Guard is sitting in his offfice and then he sees Foxy running towards and Mangle hanging from the Vent and they prepare to get him but then a portal appears out of thin air and then Sucks in Foxy and Mangle and then the Portal was gone in a blink of an eye and then the Night Guard scratches his head in a confused state. Then it shows Nightmare about to kill the kid but the same portal appears and vacuums him in as well. (Theme: 'Bombing King My Hero Academia)' Bakugou and Deku are battling each other for training to get stronger and as Bakougu shot explosions at Deku as he fired wind then without warning, the portal appeared. Bakugou: What the hell? Deku: Where did that portal come from? Then the portal propels Bakougou in as Deku tries to save him but it was no use as Bakugou flies inside the portal. Deku: it was no use, i better let All Might know about this! (Theme: Main Theme The Simpsons) Homer is at Moe's drinking with Lenny and Carl then the Portal rises out of nowhere and it vacuums Homer in as Homer tried to pull himself out of it's reach but Homer falls in the Portal's pull. (Theme: Boss Theme Sonic 1) Amy and Tails are battling Eggman and Metal Sonic but as Eggman was going to make his next move, A portal pops out and starts pulling Amy in but Tails grabs Amy's hand and tries to get her out but that ended up getting the 2 sucked along with Metal in and left Eggman confused. (Theme: Knuckles theme Sonic Adventure 2) Knuckles is sleeping on the job protecting the master emerald but the portal that sucked Tails and Amy appeared and starts sucking Knuckles in but Knuckles tries to drag away. Knuckles: Oh No. but gets pulled in to the vacuum called the portal. (Theme: GreenHorn Forest Wario World) Wario is seen driving on his Wario Bike through the place. Wario: Wah ha ha, I'm a gonna win. Then the portal appeares infront of him. Wario: Oh my god, Wahhhhhhh! Wario then crashes and falls into the portal. (Theme: Mid Boss Mario Wii) Kamek fires magic at Mario and Luigi but the Mario Bros Dodge and as they jump over the spells suddenly the portal comes and gets Kamek sucked right in. Then it shows clips of ' *'Inkling *'Rayman' *'Eric Cartman' *'Homer Simpson' *'Finn the Human' *'Tails Doll' *'Gumball' *'Mordecai' *'Globox' *'Mewtwo' *'Gooey' *'Chop Chop' *'Vegeta' *'Meta Knight' *'Pit' *'Spawn' *'Mao Mao' *'Link' *'Batman' *'Sonic E.X.E' *'Shrek' *'Blade Knight' *'The Medic' *'Black Manta' *'Bubsy the Bob Cat' *'Beast Boy' *'Bender' *'Rigby' *'Baldi' *'Asgore' *'Aang' *'Jet Vac' *'Mega Man' *'King Dedede' *'Ayano Aishi' *'Dipper Pines' *'Groot' *'Frisk' *'Jeff the Killer' *'Pyra' *'Jason Voorhees' *'Kratos' *'Undyne' *'Chucky' (Theme: LifeLight Smash Ultimate) As the army of characters wake up, they see 2 uses in the horizon known as Minecraftfan300 and Dartface93 as they summon the Bracket to have the characters fight to see who's the best of the best. To be Contenued for Link vs Blade Knight. Category:Blog posts